Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola
(Post-War) }} Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola is an Italian character featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 1. He is the twin brother of Matteo Cocchiola, who goes missing with his squad during the events of Avanti Savoia!. Biography O La Vittoria Luca is a member of an elite Italian stormtrooper regiment that was known as the , which in Italian is derived from the verb ardire (to dare), the literal translation being "The Daring Ones". During his mission, he begins with the attack on a church where enemy forces are holed up, his squad's orders being to cover the squads in the valley below charging the fortress, of which Matteo is one of them. Upon clearing the church, he moves forward up a hill to destroy a fortress gun that was bearing down into the valley. Upon blowing up the gun with dynamite, his next objective was to remove the enemy from an AA emplacement that was shooting down friendly bombers. Luca reaches the guns and kills all the troops servicing them. However, when a mass bomber formation approaches, they forced him to take control of a gun to take them out in order to protect his brother and the men in the valley. After a sustained barrage, the bombers broke off, of which then he witnesses them bombing the mountainside above the valley, causing a massive rock-slide that throws up dirt and ash, covering the entire valley below him. Before he could react, however, a damaged attack aircraft careens out of the sky toward the AA guns, crashing into his position, knocking him unconscious. O Tutti Accoppati Upon waking up, he finds himself a survivor of a desperate act by the enemy to stop the offensive. With his armor damaged beyond usefulness, he strips himself out of it and grabs off the ground near him a Villar Perosa, descending into the valley in hopes of finding his brother. He first encounters a friendly squad in need of help, defending a destroyed lodge containing enemy weapons and gear. A firefight ensues, facing flame-troops and artillery trucks, but the defenders hold on and fight off the attack. Undeterred, he continued up the hill toward the fortress, pushing his way inside, still hoping that he could find Matteo, however, he couldn't find him there, something he had dreaded as he finished up the remaining soldiers inside. Upon exiting the fortress, he continued searching, turning over corpses down the path, about to give up when he finally found him. Sadly, his worst fears are confirmed: his brother and his squad were killed, with Matteo laying on his side on the edge of a rocky patch. Overcome with grief, Luca mourns the loss of his brother as he laid down next to his corpse, an arm wrapped around him as the rain came down, washing away the blood. Years after the war, Luca sits alone at a desk in the attic of his home on the evening of his birthday, looking at old photographs when his daughter Becca came up to tell him that it was time to cut his cake. Upon seeing them, she takes interest in his experience during that time. However, upon confusing a picture of Matteo for him, he decides to tell her about what had happened on the day that he had lost his brother in combat in the 1918 offensive to take Ferro Fortress in Monte Grappa. Gallery Luca 1.PNG Matteo 1.PNG Sentry Helmet Single Player.png|Donning his armor Luca 2.PNG|Ready to fight Luca 3.PNG Luca 4.PNG|Searching for Matteo Luca 5.PNG|Finding Matteo's lifeless body Trivia *Luca converses with his daughter Becca in English. She speaks with an American accent. *At the beginning of "O La Vittoria", Luca is seen wearing a balaclava on his head (when putting on a helmet). However, at the beginning of "O Tutti Accopati", his balaclava is removed. Category:Characters of Battlefield 1 Category:Player Characters